


Blackmail

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contains a swear word, Mildly almost a crossover, mildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: After loosing his arm Erwin is blackmailed into partaking in an experiment designed by Cammander Amir Of the medical corps.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole the concept of prosthetic arms from Fullmetal Alchemist. I won’t deny it. After catching up on the Anime I was very bothered by the lack of attention given to the medics. It might be different in the Managa but I felt they should get some attention. They undoubtedly must exsist. So I created a character to fill the role. I also believe Erwin deserved to get his arm back. Also I write this on my phone, and it’s not been proofed by anyone else so if there are mistakes please let me know. :)

It’s was an average day on the wall when commander Erwin and his right hand man received a messenger. There was nothing special or unusual about this sunny day. Erwin rubbed at the stub where his arm had been, it aches, it always aches and some days more than others. Levi eyes him from the side as they wait for the messenger to reach them.

“ Commander Erwin sir, Captain Levi!”  Say the cadet said saluting stiffly.

“ What is it?” Levi grumbles.

“ Sir Commander Amir wishes to see the both of you. She has a proposition for you.”

“ Is that all cadet?” Erwin asks curiously.

“ Yes sir, she said nothin more”

“ Then you are dismissed. Levi lets go.”

As they descended the wall to level ground their conversation turned to what Amir could possibly want with them. Levi’s leg had healed completely and Erwin’s arm had just been checked for any sign of infection that morning. They lapsed into silence as they approached the large building near the center of the Trost district. Miraculously it had remained intact during the invasion.The medical corps headquarters loomed in front of them. Few people liked the hospital much. It was filled with the sick and dying. Levi scowled, scrunching his nose in disgust. Hospitals were filthy. Thankfully their final destination was toward the top of the building and allowed them to avoid the hospital wing altogether.

“ Gentlemen, it’s lovely to see you today.”  Amir smiled.

“ And you Amir.” The commander greeted kindly. They were old friends, after the fall of Shiganshina Amir joined the military and the growing medical corps. She was now the one in charge and almost single handedly responsible for many of the breakthroughs they had achieved. Hanji had helped on many occasions as well.

“ Have you two been well?”

“ Well enough.” Erwin said gesturing at his arm, Levi only tisked.

“ Well have a seat, let’s talk a bit.” Amir said gesturing to the seats across the table from her.

“ Straight to business then?” Erwin laughed, “You must be excited about whatever this is.”

“ I’m not one for small talk as you well know Erwin.” Amir huffed waiving him off with her hand.

“ So what is it you asked us here for then?”

“ There are two things actually. tea?”

“ Yes please.”

“ Sure”

Erwin cleared his throat.

Amir raised an eyebrow

“Well?” Levi asked crossing his legs and taking a sip of his tea.   
Amir grinned wildly.

“ As you know I’ve been working on another breakthrough.” She laced her fingers together and leaned forward resting her chin on them.

“ Yes, though you’ve kept it rather in the dark.” Erwin responded seriously.

“ I’ve been working on prosthetic limbs” she grinned “ successfully.”

“ False limbs?” Levi asked sitting forward.

“ Yes. Animal trials have been successful.”

“ Why?” He’d stopped processing she was sure. They’d grown up together, so she could read him without much effort.  

“ Too many of our soldiers lose limbs out there fighting against the titans. If they don’t die they come back without limbs. Amputation is the number one surgery we perform here. This is a setback for humanity for two reasons life without limbs is incredibly difficult, soldiers go without work once they are relieved of duty. Secondly we are losing soldiers in such large numbers that reclaiming lost territory is exceedingly difficult. I speculate that  if we supply fully functional prosthetics then we can keep soldiers in the field after they’ve been successfully grafted and rehabilitated. We haven’t started human trials yet.”

Erwin blinked a moment,

“ And you want me involved in those trials?”

“ I already filed the paperwork. Just need a signature from you.”

“ And if I say no?”

“ Well I could deem you unfit for field duty.” Amir shrugged innocently.

“You’ve spoken with Levi.” He stated flatly.

“ No but I have had  a feeling about his opinions. Thank you for the confirmation.” Amir presented a document neatly stacked in a folder. And winked at Levi.   
“So that’s how blackmailing a friend works.” Levi said running a hand through his hair and letting out a low whistle.

“Besides,” Amir said without looking away from Erwin, “ It would improve moral if your men saw you back at the top of your game.”   
“ I suppose it would, not that you’re really giving me a choice here.”  He reached across the table and picked up the pen.

“ just think of it as the ultimate gamble Erwin. One that benefits both of us.”

“So what exactly does this document say?”   
“That you consent to the surgery, accept that I will personally be checking on you throughout the course of rehabilitation, and that when both of those have been met, that you will allow me to perform any subsequent test I deem important.”   
“Is that all?”   
“Yes.”   
He signed. Levi smiled genuinely.

“What was the other thing you needed?”  
“I want the scouts to capture me a small titan alive.”   
“Why?”   
“Because Hanji and I are wondering what could happen if we isolate what makes a titan able to regenerate. Can we harness and utilize that ability? It’s still years of research away, but the titans aren’t going away anytime soon. And yes, I know your going to tell me they are monsters and we shouldn’t mess with them. But Erwin, They are resources too, and can you imagine it, humans that can regenerate the way Eren can? Yes I know I sound like a loon, but like I said its years away, and maybe impossible. But I want to try, and I need your help to do it.”   
  
Erwin shared a look with Levi.   
“Between you and Hanji I won’t sleep until it’s done, will I?”   
“It’s unlikely.”

“Well then, I suppose a titan is a small favor to ask for giving me a new arm.”   
“ What are the ethics of this? Using a titan for medical experimentation?” Levi asked. He didn’t speak often but when he did it was usually something genuine even when he made his voice disinterested.

“ Completely acceptable. If it wasn’t Hanji would be out of half her job.”  She understood, he was like a brother after all. “ Besides I’m fairly certain you shouldn’t be giving me a lecture on ethics.” She deadpanned. “ it wasn’t a lecture, I was simply curious if you’d thought about it.”

“ Well I have.”

“ In any case, I’ll make you a deal” Erwin said breaking up the fight that hadn’t started yet. “ if the arm works, I’ll get you your titan. Now tell me how you came up with these prosthetics and how they work.”  He said as he looked through the various sketches.

“ Really it’s very simple. Will use the same metal used in the ODM gear. This effectively serves two purposes. It keeps the limb light weight allowing the inards which provide movement to be made accordingly while keeping the arm the average weight of a human arm. Simultaneously the metal is also highly rust resistant which means the arm doesn’t have to be detached for bathing, nor will there be complications should it rain in the field. With proper maintenance there should be no problem. The limbs are detachable so they can be serviced easily, even if their owner is not around. It takes roughly three weeks to make an arm to specification, and like I said human limbs haven’t been tested yet so we will have a lot of adjusting to do as we advance. If you’ll let me I can take the necessary measurements to get your arm under production.” Amir moved to her desk and removed a serious of colorful markers and several sheets of paper, a cloth tape measure, and a ruler. She stared at Erwin hopefully.

“What do I need to do?” He asked carefully.

“Strip.”  Levi choked on his tea.

“ You mean take my shirt off?”

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. Levi composed himself.

“ I just need a few measurements and I can’t take them through your shirt.” She laughed a little. Erwin sighed and started working at the buttons on his outer shirt. He wore a tank top underneath.  

“ Alright then, just relax.” Erwin focused his breathing and closed his eyes. Amir set to diligently measuring his nub, and then comparing it to his good arm. She measured from shoulder to the tip of his middle finger. From his elbow to his middle finger. She measured the circumstance of his arm in various places, and that of his fingers. She measured the length of each finger to his palm and the top of his palm to his wrist. At each point she left numbers in different colors each coordinated to her notes on paper. With a final look over her work she smiled.

“ We’re finished here. You can put your clothes back on.”

“ Thank you.”

“ He looks like a fucking rainbow gone awry.”

“ Levi.” Erwin Warner, tone menacing.”

“ Look at your arm.” Levi said finishing his tea.

Erwin cringed,

“ Oh.”

Amir sat down at her desk and began transferring her notes into Erwin’s file.

“ I’ll get this sent out to my craftsmen right away. You can go if you want.”

“ Well then we will begin drawing up plans for capturing a titan alive. You’ll get it when I get my arm.”

“ All well and good Erwin.”

With that the Commander and his captain left.

Six months later Erwin had a new arm. It was fully functional and while he still had to develop his fine motor functions he had the ability to do most things. It would be another six months before he could think about using it in the field. That was one of their setbacks, the healing time. Still the gain was well worth it.  Levi looked on as Hanji and Amir obsessed over the titan in front of them. They were working on many experiments.

“ You know,” Levi mused allowed “ if she wanted a titan this bad, she didn’t have to build limbs.”

“ I’m aware of that.” Erwin said turning to walk away, “ But don’t tell her that. She might stop being a genius if you do.”


End file.
